


See You Again

by halzbarryscerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek probably should've seen this coming, but in all honesty, when it came to Scott and Stiles, he never really knew what to expect with those two. They were always so unpredictable and would surprise Derek even when he felt like he had them pegged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacyevans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacyevans/gifts).



> My submission for the polyamorouswolfexchange. Just some fluffy cuteness for you guys. Hope you enjoy. :)

Derek probably should've seen this coming, but in all honesty, when it came to Scott and Stiles, he never really knew what to expect with those two. They were always so unpredictable and would surprise Derek even when he felt like he had them pegged.

He had returned to Beacon Hills after dropping Cora off in South America to live with a Brazilian pack that their mother had made dealings with in the past. It was better for her to get out of this town. It didn't do anything but hold bad memories of what was and what could've been, and that's the kind of unnecessary pain that only Derek should have to bear. He came back because he knew he didn't belong down there. South America was nice and all, but it was always a temporary thing with him. Derek had too many enemies and burned too many bridges in the past.

Soon after the Darach and fighting off the Alpha pack and Derek coming back, things in Beacon Hills had finally seemed to die down enough to where it almost appeared like a sleepy, little, California town again. No longer did Derek have to seem guarded or constantly trying to evade the hunters. The Argents were pretty much no longer a thing anymore, and that meant that Derek was able to finally have a normal life again. Or as normal as a twenty-something werewolf could have.

Senior year for the young pack meant a lot of stress on grades, college applications, essays that were never-ending, and endless hours of studying. Scott would begin hanging around Derek's loft as if he were invited and he could just casually hang out there at anytime. Derek didn't want to be too grumpy about it, but with Scott came Stiles and he made him grumpy all the time.

Derek had always fancied himself as an observer, someone who took the time to study things and learn as much as he could about them. His latest subjects were Scott and Stiles. They were almost like two lazy monkeys in their natural habitat, thinking too hard about something simple and scratching themselves like the uncivilized creatures that they were. They'd constantly joke around, tossing balled papers at each other, leaving a mess all over Derek's floor and earning his famous scowl, which they promptly ignored with those shit-eating grins of theirs. It was like all of that supernatural hoo-ha just completely evaporated from their minds and they devolved back into their usual, annoying teenage boy selves.

Eventually, they would leave and Derek would find himself missing them. As much as he hated to admit it, it was nice having somebody over that wasn't trying to kill him. He may have even harbored a small bit of affection for the two idiots. But Derek wouldn't admit that they were anything other than innocent. He was many things, but a sexual predator was not one. Besides, he wasn't even sure if Scott and Stiles were even interested in him like that. Not that it would matter if they were or not, because he would definitely not pursue anything.

As graduation neared, Scott and Stiles began mapping out places where they'd want to go and move in together. At one point, almost in casual jest, Stiles had suggested they live at the loft since it was practically their new home to begin with. Derek had started to notice that they were around a lot more frequently than what was probably normal and the idea of making it permanent got his heart rate up in both fear and excitement.

Scott would smile fondly, letting out a goofy and laugh and say, "I think Derek would be sick of us by then."

Derek didn't say anything to that except letting out a prominent " ** _hmph_** " and resume sorting through his taxes. He was sick of them already, and at the same time, he couldn't imagine a time when they weren't there in his loft.

Derek had eventually began to come to terms with the fact that he may have had feelings for Scott and Stiles. Scott was an easy person to love. On top of being conventionally attractive, Scott was just an overall good person. Someone who was so sickly sweet and set the bar so high for morale and kindness, something Derek never really made an effort to try and match, it was almost impossible not to fall in love.

With Stiles, well, that one took some getting used to. Stiles had an interesting personality, to say the least, but it was a long while before Derek realized that his annoyance for the hyperactive brat had soon been replaced by fondness and affection. For all those times Stiles had acted like an irritating spazz, there were moments when Stiles would man up and do what needed to be done. He was a brave kid, Derek will give him that. And it seemed like the more he hung out with Scott, the more mature he became.

Stiles had scratched himself again and let out a really loud burp, prompting Derek to roll his eyes because _that didn't take long_.

Graduation had came and went and Derek took the pack out to celebrate at a pizzeria because he almost forgot what teenagers even liked. After eating enough pizza to cause Derek to declare bankruptcy, they scattered around to the arcade section and immersed themselves in childish games. The funny thing about arcade games, they were just as popular with college students as they were with five-year-old children.

Derek was fully prepared to sit by himself, peacefully, until Scott walked up and sat right next to him, as if Derek had given off some kind of invitation to do so. He shifted in his seat, uncomfortably awkward as Scott just smiled at his pack. Derek had been surprised at how well Scott had took to being an Alpha. The kid was a natural born leader, probably more qualified than Derek was when he had become the Alpha. Where Derek had ruled with dominance and intimidation, Scott was gentle and sympathetic. Maybe that was where Derek had gone wrong.

"Thanks ... for everything," Scott had said finally, shining Derek one of his famous smiles.

"Whatever," Derek mumbled out, as if he were the cool kid who tried to pretend that he didn't enjoy watching his friends being happy and playing like idiots. And Derek wanted to smack himself over the head because he just referred to a bunch of teenagers as his friends. He needed to hang around adults more often.

Scott just smiled even wider at him, because it was like he didn't buy Derek's bad boy act for one second.

The summer was probably the best and worst for Derek. Scott and Stiles had practically moved in to Derek's loft. Stiles even had a key made, which Derek had made a point of snatching away from him as soon as he got the chance. (Stiles had made extras.)

It wasn't even all that surprising. Before they even moved in, Derek had already made the guest room out for them. They even had their own tootbrushes by the sink. It was all so domesticated that Derek wondered if they were secretly laughing at him over it . . . No, if they were, Stiles would do it to his face.

One thing that came as zero shock to Derek was Scott and Stiles finally pulling their heads out of thier asses and getting together. Anybody could see that they were crazy about each other. Lydia was the first to call it, Isaac was clueless about it, Allison was surprised and not surprised, and Derek . . . he was just happy for them, which was rare for Derek because he's never happy about anything, especially other people's happiness.

Nights when they slept over were the hardest for Derek. He'd find himself tossing and turning in his bed, trying his best to ignore the sounds of bated breaths, soft moans, and the tell-tale sound of bedsheets rustling together in quick and sloppy movements. He almost wondered if they were teasing him, taunting him with something he wanted but couldn't have.

" _Scott . . ._ " he could hear clearly. His dick had started to fatten up in his boxer shorts and he instinctively began palming himself, unsure if he wanted it to go away or stand at full-mast.

" _Stiles._ " He knew he wasn't strong enough. He fished his cock out, began working his shaft in long strokes in rhythm to their own.

Each moan was painting a picture in Derek's head, wondering who was the one giving and who was the one receiving. A choked whimper from Scott had drove Derek over the edge as he found himself making a mess of himself on his stomach. He reached over to the box of Kleenex by his bed and cleaned up before tucking himself back in and going to bed.

It was almost voyeuristic the way he could listen in on their romantic liaisons, but it wasn't like he could really help it if he overheard everything, he reasoned. But the nights were starting to look like a routine of Scott and Stiles rolling around in the sheets while Derek jerks off thinking about what it would be like to join them. There goes that "not a sexual predator" schtick.

The end of summer was probably the worst for Derek, because it meant that Scott and Stiles were going to leave for college and Derek would be stuck alone, once again. Scott and Stiles had spent most of the day packing at their respective houses before coming by the loft to pick up a few things they left behind. They found Derek, lounging on the couch, reading the newspaper absent-mindedly as he waited for the two college-bound teens to get their stuff and head on out.

"Yo, Sourwolf," Stiles called out.

"You coming?" Scott asked. They were finishing each other's sentences. How adorable, Derek thought begrudgingly.

The older wolf looked up at them with his bushy brows knitted together in confusion. "What?"

"We're gonna go out and enjoy our last few nights in town," Stiles explained with a shrug.

"Come with us," Scott finished. It wasn't a suggestion, but it didn't sound like an order either.

He had two options here. He could say that he was too tired or not in the mood to go out and have fun (Stiles would quip that Derek is never in the mood for fun) or he could suck it up and just accept their offer to join in their reindeer games, which would just be Derek chaperoning them around town and paying for whatever shenanigans they get themselves into.

It sounded . . . pleasant. Tossing the paper aside, Derek sat up and grunted out a cool "Fine," before the two brats linked their arms around Derek's and practically dragged him away.

They spent the night at Jungle, much to Derek's surprise, because he never pegged them as the night club type, but that was just another thing to add onto the growing list of things that surprised Derek about Scott and Stiles. They really got into the night scene, having dressed in tight leather pants and shirts that showed off their arms, hair spiked with gel that shimmered with the strobe lights. They danced like it was their last night alive, moving fluidly against one another to the beat of the music as Derek, of course, sat by in the sidelines at the bar and watched them enjoy themselves.

He had gotten a few complimentary drinks from interested clubbers, but his focus was solely on his boys. His eyes never left them, spying as their crotches banged together in rapid motion.

The left the club at around three in the morning and the two practically flopped onto the bed, limbs tangled messily within one another as Derek could only let out a small, fond chuckle. They were knocked out completely, which meant no sexy times for the two teens, which meant Derek was getting a good night sleep that night.

The last few days with Scott and Stiles were tough for Derek. He was stuck within himself. He wanted to tell the two how he felt, but that would only end badly. They could either reject him or be angry with him that he didn't tell them sooner. The other option was not telling them at all and missing an opportunity. It was probably easier that way to just bottle it in. Derek has done enough bottling that a little more wouldn't be too hard.

"Hey, Derek," came Scott's voice as he walked into the loft. "So, Lydia's throwing this goodbye party for all of us."

Derek just shook his head. "I don't need to be there. Go have fun with your friends."

Scott frowned, looking disappointed. "Stiles and I kind of want you to be there."

"I wouldn't even know what to do there," Derek replied.

"Be with us, maybe?"

He let out a small snort. "Aren't I always with you two?"

This earned him one of those smiles that he had grown to love so much. "I guess. Stiles would want you there."

Derek let out a full blown laugh. "Since when does Stiles want me anywhere?"

"Come on, Derek," Scott returned the laugh with a roll of his eyes. "Don't act like you don't know what's going on between us."

Derek paused, contemplating what he would say next. "I tried not to think about it too much."

"You're dumb. You're dumb and stubborn." It wasn't said with malice, but Derek could tell that Scott was a little saddened by the way Derek tried closing him off.

"I'm sorry." He doesn't really know what else to say in this situation. He wasn't even sure how to handle it. It was an incredibly new experience for him, being in love with two different people at the same time. It sounded like something you'd read in a book or something.

The front door slid open and Stiles walked in unannounced as if it were his name that was on the lease. It might as well have, because Derek wouldn't even be mad if it were.

"Hey! My two favorite people! Scott and the cushy couch!" he joked loudly in that obnoxious tone that Derek had only just started tolerating.

He walked in and unceremoniously plopped down on Derek's other side and now he was sandwiched between two brats that he had been slowly falling in love with over the summer. Life really doesn't like him very much. Or maybe it does and he just doesn't know how to take a hint.

"Gonna miss you, Sourwolf," Stiles said, laying his cheek down on Derek's shoulder. His skin was like fire on Derek's, making his belly burn bright with want. "It was a fun ride. Lotta memories."

Scott was also laying against him, their warm bodies pressed against him and making him feel like home again. It was cute, like one of those romantic comedies that Derek pretend he'd never watched. This is the part where the grumpy asshole realized that he loved the unconventionally cute girl and would profess his love and they'd get married and live happily ever after before everything faded to black and the credits would roll.

Except there wasn't an uncoventionally cute girl, but two attractive boys who were crazy about him, sitting right next to him. Although, Derek was still a grumpy asshole.

"I'm not going anywhere," Derek said finally. "I'll still be here when you get back."

He could feel Scott's smile against his bicep and Stiles hummed contently, and Derek just sat completely still and let the boys use him as their own personal Derek-shaped pillow.

There was no way he was going to let this moment end so soon, not when he had them finally by his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
